fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Frogurteria
Papa's Frogurteria is the 12th game and the 5th gameria made by Jyappeul located in Sugar Shores. The workers are Claime and Kelly. Previews * Papa's Frogurteria Confirmed (2.20.19) * Sunny & Sean! (2.20.19) * New Holiday! (2.21.19) * Donut Trump (2.22.19) * Order Evolution & Stations (2.24.19) * Papa's Frogurteria ,,Published’’ (2.25.19) Jyappeul's Next Chef Jr. Jyappeul's Next Chef Jr. is a smaller and shorter version of Jyappeul's Next Chef. Results Male Chef * Timmy (0 Votes) * Claime (1 Vote) Female Chef * Kelly (1 Vote) * Mara (0 Votes) Stations * Order Sation * Flavor Station - The station where you choose up to 3 flavors and the size of the cup. * Mix Station - The station where you mix the flavors. * Topping Station - The station where you add toppings and choose a spoon. Holidays * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Deniecent * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Daniel * Neptune's Feast (August) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Triton * Big Top Carnival (September) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Alison * Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Dakota * Cake Day (November) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Joanna * Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Santa Claus Jr. * New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Sonya * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Cupid * Holi (March) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Cindy * Earth Day (April) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Conny * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Michiko Characters The holiday after the name represents the character's favorite holiday * Kattenass (Tutorial) - Earth Day * Zoey (Day 2) - Valentine's Day * Deniecent (Rank 6) - Summer Luau * Daniel (Rank 11) - Starlight Jubilee * Triton (Rank 16) - Neptune's Feast * Eric (Rank 17) - Neptune's Feast * Alison (Rank 21) - Big Top Carnival * Dakota (Rank 26) - Halloween * Joanna (Rank 31) - Cake Day * Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 36) - Christmas * Sonya (Rank 41) - New Year * Cupid (Rank 46) - Valentine's Day * Cindy (Rank 51) - Holi * Conny (Rank 56) - Earth Day * Michiko (Rank 61) - Cherry Blossom Festival Closers Locals are in '''Bold' * Deeplum (Day 2) * [[Donut Trump|'Donut Trump']] (Day 3) * Kitty (Day 4) * Jonas (Day 5) * Hans Corkhole (Day 6) * Penny (Day 7) * Müll (Day 8) Locals ''Closer are in '''Bold' * Sunny * Sean * Eric * Triton * [[Donut Trump|'Donut Trump''']] Ingredients Cup Sizes * Tiny (Rank 66) * Small (Start) * Medium (Start) * Large (Start) * Jumbo (Rank 66) * Wide (Rank 70) Flavors * Vanilla Frogurt (Start) - VA * Chocolate Frogurt (Start) - CH * Strawberry Frogurt (Start) - SB * Banana Frogurt (Start) - BN * Mint Frogurt (Day 2 with Zoey) - MT * Dr. Cherry (Rank 4) - DC * Blue Moon Frogurt (Day 4 of Summer Luau) - BM * Mocha Frogurt (Day 5 of Starlight Jubilee) - MC * Pistachio Frogurt (Day 6 of Big Top Carnival) - PT * Tiger Tail Frogurt (Day 3 of Halloween) - TT * Gummy Frogurt (Day 4 of Christmas) - GM * White Chocolate Frogurt (Day 4 of New Year) - WC * Pumpkin Spice Frogurt (Rank 35) - PS * Purple Princess (Rank 38) - PP * Licorice (Day 4 of Holi) - LC * Confetti Frogurt (Day 7 of Holi) - CF * Truffle Cream Frogurt (Day 6 of Earth Day) - TC * Spumogurt (Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) - SG * Caramel Ripple Frogurt (Day 8 of Cherry Blossom Festival) - CR Whipped Creams * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Rank 3) Drizzles * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Cherry Drizzle (Start) * Caramel Drizzle (Start) * White Chocolate Drizzle (Rank 2) * Blue Moon Drizzle (Rank 6 with Deniecent) * Blueberry Drizzle (Rank 14) * Maple Syrup (Rank 45) Shakers * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Peanuts (Start) * Shaved Chocolate (Start) * Powdered Sugar (Day 8 of Summer Luau) * Rock Candy (Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) * Mini Mallows (Rank 16 with Triton) * Cookie Dough Bits (Day 5 of Halloween) Placeable Toppings * Cherry (Start) * Marshmallow (Start) * Salted Caramel (Start) * Banana (Rank 2) * Whipped Cream Dollops (Rank 10) * Ladyfinger (Day 4 of Cake Day) * Sugarplum (Day 8 of Christmas) * Waffle Stick (Rank 60) Spoons * Disposable Spoon (Start) * Ice Cream Spoon (Rank 25) * Metal Teaspoon (Rank 45) * Edible Spoon (Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Gallery Order1.png Order2.png Order3.png Trivia * The orders in the preview showed the pistachio frozen yogurt instead of the mint frozen yogurt. Category:Games Category:Games by Jyappeul Category:Papa's Frogurteria Category:Sugar Shores